Hicca Haddock Dragon Rider
by JSaul117
Summary: Fem Hiccup story! It takes place between HTTYD and RTTE ages. Hicca Haddock runs away after the bullying from the other teens. She was Gobber assistant every where to watching Dragon training to the Forge. Her crush Asher hates her but made a mistake she holds a grudge too. There might be lemon in the story might. But she returns to Berk to make an Alliance or be deserted.
1. Chapter 1

**Fem Hiccup "Hicca" and Male Astrid "Asher" My star wars httyd story and modern AU are on the works.**

 **This is Berk**

Hi my name is Hicca Haddock I live on the isle of Berk. This is Berk. Its twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We've got hunting, fishing, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. Most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have... "Dragons" I say softly.

As I walk outside into the village Vikings and Dragons are everywhere I get shouted at to go 'back inside' 'get inside' 'what you doing out here'. As I was running I got toppled over by another Viking "AHHHHH" he shouted "Morning" and greeted and left to the battle to save are sheep, yaks, chickens, and fish supply.

As I was running I was grabbed by my fur vest well I was almost killed by nadder fire "What's she doing out here" "What you doing out here get back inside" That's Stoick the Vast Chief of Berk some say when he was a baby he popped a nadder head of with one blow do I believe it yes, yes I do. "What do we got so far" Stoick asked one of his men. "Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, and Monsterous Nightmares" "Any Night furies" "No" "Good"

"Oh, nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!" that's gobber he been a godfather to me and I been his apprentice since I was little... well littler.

"What me they can't handle all these raw-vikingness" I flexed to show off my muscles.

"Well they need toothpicks to don't they Lassie" Gobber teasing me like always sometimes when the other teens pick on me I sometimes think he might too but I just laugh it off.

I can hear the Chief shouting to get to the lower defenses well i'm stuck in here fixing and sharping swords with the Meathead Gobber. As I here 'fire' I see the other teens even my bullies just wishing I can be as cool as they are. First is Snotlout my cousin Dark headed boy with blue eyes and muscles of Braun Viking, next is the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut with blue eyes and blonde headed. Tuff is the boy and Ruff is the girl there both destructive and like to cause trouble and bully me and beat me tell I'm blue, next is the husky boy named Fishlegs blonde headed with green eyes. I and Fish were friends when we were little but he left me for popularity and didn't want to get picked on cause I was the village runt a hiccup. Next is Asher my crush he is the next generation of Vikings strong and stubborn. He is blond headed with and hair band with his small braid.

As I see them getting water with their buckets to put out the fire I see Asher and his gang walking from an explosion looking so cool. I wanna be just like them so I tried to jump out before a metal hook grabs me behind my vest.

"Where you think you're going Lass?" Gobber looking at me knowing what I want to do like every other raid.

"Let me go out there I can make my mark hell I might even get a date" Just trying to make excuses to leave but the meathead is never letting me go.

"You can't swing a sword, can't even hold an axe, and can't even throw one of these" As Gobber was holding a bola a Viking grabs it and throws it at a gronckle.

"Well this can do it for me" I was taking the tarp of the Mangler a bola launcher. As I pat it launched and hit a Viking straight in the face knocking him out. "Mild calibration issue"

"See this is why Stoick doesn't even let you out daring a raid" As gobber said that it hurt a bit. But after hearing Viking shout he didn't even notice and he left his hammer limb and switched it with an axe limb.

"Man the fort Hicca, Stay Put There, you know what I mean" As Gobber limbed out yelling his war cry. I hear shouting and screaming 'Night Fury' 'Get down'. This is my chance to make my mark. I will shoot down a night fury and be the first Viking to slay one.

"What are you doing get back inside girl" As a Viking woman yelled as I was running with my Bola Launcher.

"I will it will just be a minute"

As I put the Launcher on a hill spacing out in the air looking for a target. I was scanning something in the sky saying 'give me something to shot at' I see a black figure in the sky blocking out stars. An when it flies by shooting the newly catapult I built last week "Oh come on that took me 3 days to build" I close my eyes and take my shot. An I was lucky I hot something screaming off to raven point.

"Ahh yes did anyone see that" A monstrous nightmare flaming up steps on my launcher smashing it into bits and bits at me and chasing after me.

As Stoick was tying down three nadders with other Vikings he hears screaming and a small Feminine figure running in the distance from a dragon.

As Asher was throwing water on a house door he hears Hicca scream and runs after her to her aid but she runs to a torch post and sees the nightmare spray its flames at the post.

As the dragon was about to snap at Hicca, Stoick takes a blow at the head. But as his luck was in the dragon was out. He takes blow after blow and kicks the dragon flies off. He heads to Hicca was hiding and the torch post falls and release the nadders and they take the sheep as the raid ends.

"Sorry dad" Stoick the Vast is my father. "Okay but I hit a night fury" as he grabs me behind my vest I was embarrasses well ever villagers was looking at me. Dad really does hate me. " It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-" 

"Stop! Just... stop." He release me. "Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" Hicca looks around. All eyes are upon her.

"Between you and me the village could do a little less feeding don't you think" See a man and woman putting their hands on their belly.

"This isn't a joke, Hicca!" Stoick was furious and angry at his daughter for not following orders.

"I can't stop myself. Dad when I see a dragon I just have... to kill it, it's who I am dad" Trying to headlock an invisible dragon.

"You are many things, Hicca. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Sting. Hicca looks around to see many nods of agreement. 

"Take her back to the house I have her mess to clean up" Pointing to Gobber.

"Wow, I never seen anyone mess up that badly." Snotlout pointing his ugly grin face in front of me as I stare down to the ground. The twins saying other horrible things about me ad fishlegs giggles. I can feel cold eyes watching me.

As I was talking and walking to my house gobbers just says 'Yeah' and 'Sure' but he got up when I told him "I think it's just better if I leave or die since no one in the village cares anyways" Gobber was shocked when she said that.

"Some people care but you just always in the way and messing things up" Gobber said but when he said that he realizes he messed up.

"Wow thanks now I know how people know about me" saying sarcastically in a sad tone. "I'm just going to bed goodnight or morning"

"Hicca wait I'm sor.." she slammed the door on Gobber face.

As I hear Gobber walk away I go put on new clothes since this one is burnt and torn from the running and falling. I put on my new tight green V neck shirt, with my brown leggings with skirt and fur vest. I seen pictures of my mom sketched on her sketchbook I do look like her in many ways with her beautiful looks, curves, and breast 32D. I got her eyes, hair brown mixture with dad's red making auburn. He jaw, nose, smile, and skin smooth like a baby bottom. But I did pick up my dad stubbornness and never listening to anyone. But I didn't pick up there fighting skills at all. But I'm the only feminine figure that dress like a girl well most of the times.

As I was running out the back door to search for the night fury. I see no one in the village probably having a meeting well the younger ones and village construction team rebuild the house and clean up.

I checkmark X's on my made out map searching for the night fury. But I hit a broken branch 'damn branch' but I was surprised when I see a trench torn up. I see the night fury and I want back down. I took out my knife saying stuff I'm going to kill you dragon. But it looked at me with intelligence and emotions I couldn't harm this poor beast. I know I'm breaking traditions but this is a living thing too. So I cut the ropes and free but it pinned me down and roared and left me fainted.

Stoick was trying to lead an expedition on finding the nest and destroy it but of course he uses Hicca to get his way by watching her cause everything she touches is like a destroyed warzone. Everyone raises their hands to get ready to the ships. But gobber was trying to go to but I told him to train new recruits but he insisted hicca can manage the forge well he is gone. He also tried to persuade me to make her join dragon training but I said 'no' she might get hurt make her watch over the bars and keep an eye on her. He sign in defeat and I was going to head back home to tell Hicca I'm leaving.

As I woke up in the forest I was walking back to town with little daylight left. As I make my way there I see a blonde boy my crush look at me with hate.

"This is all your fault useless you ruin everything and we have to pick up after you because you can't stay inside you're the most stupid girl I ever met" he said harshly and I cried running away back to my house.

As I open the door dad turns around and see's I'm crying and speaks.

"What's wrong Hicca" he looks worried but I don't believe him much.

"I hate the other teens always bulling me and harassing me and the villagers saying mean stuff about if it's better if I get sailed off berk and Berk might actually do better in raids" he was a bit shock "Snotlout right it's better if I should die" he said that to me two weeks ago raid. I was useless can never do anything right. I almost got myself killed tell Asher saved me but shouted at me to stay inside.

"Snotlout said that I better have a word with his father" getting up from his seat "and hicca you be following gobber around well the others train so stay outside the ring"

I didn't speak just want upstairs to my room.

"Oh Hicca I'm leaving tonight so stay out of trouble and I be back maybe" As he said that I hugged him "Goodbye daddy and I be here maybe"

Stoick left to find spitelout and leave to the ships and Hicca went to her room and slept on her bed.

 **Alright not to bad it's a story change but even though I didn't use most script scenes and messed up on the story but I try to update the story since I'm typing my star wars story and modern au.**


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Dragon Training and Toothless

As dad says I'm not allowed to do dragon training which is a great choice. As I awake I get cooking breakfast I also made cookies and sandwiches for the new recruits insisting they should be hungry after class and to say I'm sorry. As the hours await I head off to the arena to watch the recruits in training and I hear a voice over the bridge.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will be fighting." As Gobber goes off naming the dragon's fishlegs says the stats which got him yelled at.

"Wait are you going to teach us first" I always taught snotlout was the strong Viking not scared type.

"I believe learning on the job" Just like my first accident in the forge that almost made me lose some of my fingers.

I see them running and Gobber asked them 'what's the first thing you need to defend yourself in a battle'. Fishleg said plus five speed? And Asher always being right a shield. The twins were fighting for a shield with skulls on it I swear those two are just so dumb from times to times and Ruff hits him on the head and says there blood on it they fight for it again and both get out.

Gobber insisted they make noise lots of it to throw off a dragon aim and seeing. It worked and Fishlegs tripped got backup but then he got out. Snotlout was trying to impress Asher that he can be as cool as him but gets out. Asher he was dodging each rock blast and hit the poor gronckle In the head and won the first round.

"What's the beautiful useless doing here" Snotlout grabbed my hand and I yanked him off I'm sure my Dad didn't talk to Spitelout at all.

"I brought you guys lunch so eat up" I'm a good cook that's the only thing dad respects me for.

"Wow Hicca what are these there delicious" Fishlegs eating the Cookies.

"There cookies I made them myself it's a recipe I made from my own new baking recipe" I see them all taking one and impressed of the new sweet I made.

"Man hicca whatever made you make these I want more" Tuff and Ruff both seem to enjoy the cookies.

"Hicca this sandwich is amazing better than my mom cooking" Snotlout implied.

"Yeah there delicious thanks Hicca" Asher said in a cold voice acting tough.

I asked Gobber about dragons with one tail even though I still hate him but can't deny to love him as the Father I always wanted. "So Gobber how can a dragon fly and be grounded" I saw the dragon the day I found it I also saw the tail messing just thinking its normal.

"It's the wings and tails Hicca if they don't have those a down dragon is a dead dragon" Gobber just made me realize the Night Fury tail had one fin how could I be so stupid. It needs another fin to fly.

"Fascinating" I just might have a idea I need to bring fish to the Dragon and look at it's fin for measurements.

I ran off with my basket and ran to my house and got some fish from my fish basket. After I got the fish I ran to the forest to the Dragon. As I followed my steps from yesterday I found the crash site and followed the trail and saw black scales that lead to the beautiful cove but no dragon ah after I was about to turn around the dragon flew up at the entrance.

"Holy Thor" as I said that out loud the dragon turned around and saw me. It stared at me with eyes like it was saying 'you did this to me' and I gave a pleading look 'sorry'. As I began to walk down to the cove the dragon notice I had a fish in my hands but before it got closer it backed away and looked at my vest.

It knew I had my dagger so I took it out and dropped it but it wasn't to convincing. So I picked it up with my boot and threw it in the water then the dragon went into puppy mode. As I handed out the fish it was moving in "Huh toothless I swore you had" it retracted out of its gums that's going into my book "teeth".

It looked at me like it was asking for more. "I-I don't have anymore" it was throwing it back up. "Ewww nasty dragon" it was like it wanted me to eat it and it did. So I picked up the half piece of fish and put it to my face. I took a bit it was so disgusting just hoping I don't get sick from this. It mimicked a swallow gesture telling me to swallow the fish. I wish I didn't put I did it was so disgusting.

As I reached out my hand to the dragon it back away and glided to the other side of the cove. I followed it to get a good look at the tail and I crisscrossed from the dragon but got up and hanged like a bat.

I walked to a stone and sat on it and started to draw the Night fury I the dirt. When I was drawing I felt heavy breathing on my back but I continued to draw but until I heard a snap the dragon got branch and started to move around drawing scribbles I the dirt but the branch hit me and the dragon mumbled a 'sorry' to me.

As it was done with it's drawing I took a step on the line it growled then off it purred I repeated that another three times and continued to cross the lines until I felt breathing on my back. I reached my hand out but didn't trust me so I did another thing I looked away and reach my hand out and waited until I felt warm scales on my hand and I looked back and saw the dragon snout in my hand like we bonded with each other.

The dragon glided away and I left to the mead hall to go eat. But as I was leaving it started to rain I walked my way to mead hall I open the door heard Asher saying he messed up his summersault dive and it was sloppy. But Snotlout tried to say that was so you man it was amazing.

"So what did Hicca do wrong today" Gobber looked at me.

"Gobber shut the fuck up I'm not in training and made you guys lunch so just be quiet and don't bring me in it please" I was rude to Gobber but I seemed he just tried to tease but not this time.

"Geez Hicca spicy with words I like that" Tuff was giving me a growl in interest.

"Hey babe sit by me" Snot opening a seat for me but I just grabbed my food and drink an just sat at another table. Ruff looked jealous cause back then it was her getting the attention.

Gobber looked hurt by my words but he said my name it ticked me off.

"You need to live and breathe this stuff" he pulled out a book. A book that dad haves in are book collection so I probably read it to see what stuff is in it.

"Read well were still alive" Tuff said looking bored.

"Why read when it says kill the stuff on it"

"Ohhh there this one dragon that spits boiling water at your face I read it like seven times" Fishlegs was ready to blurt everything he knew about dragons.

"There was a chance I was going to read that but now" Ruff was never going to read it anyways.

"You guys read I go kill stuff with my face" Snotlout bragging how tough he is.

"Yeah Snot when they see you they just die instantly because of how ugly that face of yours is" I said just for laughs I swore I seen Asher smirked a bit.

"Whatever Hicca when I kill my first dragon this face with get ten times better looking and you can't resist"

"I will tell I die" I said coldly ever since he was my bully he became my stalker with Tuff always trying to get a glimpse at my body so that's why I made my tub in my house with a heat system to warm my water and drains to release the water.

"So need any help Asher?"

"Read it" jeez so cold.

"Hey babe I need help just come to my house and teach me in the basement" Snot trying to charm me up.

"Or me Hicca I'm willing to get my hands on those like willing to learn." He made an air boob grab imagining me.

"I'll just go bake myself some snacks so see ya" I was really heading to my small forge I have on the side of my house to build whatever I want since Gobber gets mad at finding some stuff in his forge. I'm ready to build that fin.

 **Yeah I made Gobber a dick and hicca a bitch next chapter flight. Also Asher fucks up.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Rider 3

(Hicca builds fin)

As I was in my forge near my house I took some wood and ores from my room to my personal forge. I laid out the details and new design on blueprints on how I'm going to build the fin. I shaped the rods into a fin exoskeleton with leather dyed black. It took me three hours to make it and it was around 4am.

I left to the docks which took at least 30 mins. I picked up some fish and walked my way to my dragon. I made my way to the cove and saw him sitting in the grass. "Oh hey toothless I got food" the dragon popped it's head up looking at me 'why did you bring me this human but thanks' "We got nice Icelandic cod, Salmon, Haddock, and a nice smoked eel." Toothless popped his head back looking at the eel scared. "Yeah don't like eel much either."

I walked behind him trying to get the fin on but he kept moving so I had to sit on his tail. "Yeah doesn't look bad just need some... ahhhhhhhh." I wasn't expecting this but we flew in the air but headed back down as I saw the fin it didn't open 'note that redesign fin to automatically open by study flight movement' I grabbed the fin and opened it. "Ha I did it works" I said that at the wrong time I was flung into deep space of water and I can't swim.

(Toothless)

I see this human girl built me a fin but why. I flung her into the water for her safety but I fallen from the air to the water. I got out but I didn't see the girl. When I was walking away I heard splashing so I dove in and picked the girl up. She didn't look like she was breathing so I put my paw on her chest and pushed. Water came out of her mouth. This girl I need alive she my only source for food and for flying again. Also her calling me that name with her sweet voice sounds nice. She might be my new friend hell sister.

(Back to Hicca)

I can't believe it a dragon just saved me. "Thanks toothless" I shivered. "I just can't believe that worked" I gather some twigs for a fire trying to start one but I can't. I see the dragon look at me and shot a fire ball at the wood. "Thanks bud" I took off my clothes to dry out on the rock just in my lingerie. I was tired and started to fall asleep just around the fire. But something warm and scaly covered me into a warm embraced which made me fall fast asleep.

(Asher)

I'm pretty rough on Hicca but she got to understand on how to be a Viking. Today we fight the Deadly Nadder and I will impress her on how a Viking fights. I hope she brings food again today she knows how to cook and that she will be my wife since my dad might have a contract with some huge girl from the meat heads I seen her once looks like a female Gobber. I left downstairs to see nothing since my mom and dad left for the search for the nest. I tried to make food but it always end up burnt or undercooked.

"Hey Asher bro come on were fighting the Nadder today I might kill it and impress the ladies even Hicca." I got mad when he said her name.

"Like she will ever do anything with you you're her cousin" Incest who would do that him obliviously.

"Got to keep it in the family man" Eh how can Hicca mom be a Jorgenson and never acted like it.

"That's just nasty just go impress dogsbreath sister Snothead" I was joking but he just so damn dumb.

"Okay anything for you bro" Sometimes I wish I can just fly away from him.

As I was making my way to the arena I see a maze for today trail. "Okay class today you will be facing the deadly nadder" Gobber informed us.

We walked in the arena getting ready for are dragon fighting lesson today. Gobber shut the gate behind us and open the nadder gate. We all ran around Snotlout followed me like always. I did my summersault dive and snot did it too. He threw his hammer at the Nadder and a chase happen. I landed on a shield and swing it at the Nadder.

"Good job Asher you take round two today tomorrow we will be facing the Zippleback"

I won but I don't see Hicca anywhere. "Hey Gobber where's Hicca" I asked him just wondering I was hoping for some good cooked food.

"She probably at home or the forge making new swords for the armory why you ask"

"Just wondering I thought she was supposed to be with you" well it was kinda true.

"Ohh Asher has crush" the twins said 5 times.

"I do not like her she a hiccup a runt of a sheep" I was just trying to blow it off.

"Hey man, she a good looking runt tho" Snot sexually dreaming about her.

"Yeah" Tuff was at it to.

"Hey guys can we stop talking about her" Fishlegs has a point.

"Yeah grosses me out Tuff and you to Snot, Asher lead the way I'm hungry" Ruff wanted me to go to the mead hall.

(A couple mins before they leave)

"Bye Toothless thanks for keeping me warm" As I put my clothes on and head out to the village. Took a couple mins to get back home. As I walked in I made me a salmon sandwich and roasted chicken but I forgot dad was gone.

"Hey Hicca you in there" Omg that was Asher.

"Yeah why" I said nervously.

"Well I'm just wondering where you are can you let me in" why does he want to come in.

"Just give me a minute I need to put stuff away which was true.

I walked to the door to see Asher standing there. "So what do you need?"

"I was asking if you can make me something to eat" I make him something well I did yesterday.

"I made chicken for dad but forgot he was gone you can have it though" He can since no one else is going to.

"Thanks may I sit down"

"Sure go ahead by all means please do" why do I act like this.

We ate silently in my house filling are stomachs up. He said something to me 'big house' well if you're the chief of course yours will be big.

"Well thanks hicca for the food and sorry for some things I said."

"Thanks"

As he left I don't know what to think of him now Bully or Nice who knows but I got toothless to focus on and new plans how to make his fin work.


End file.
